infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horseface
Raidriar, also known as The God King, is the major antagonist of the game, and one of the Deathless Kings . His real name is Raidriar. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven Deathless, of which he is the leader. He does not live in his castle, but only comes there when the next ancestor of the bloodline is ready to face him. History Before Infinity Blade The God King is known to have imprisoned the Worker of Secrets in The Vault of Tears and apparently defeated a great evil (this is revealed by The Archivist). Infinity Blade The God King is the final battle of each bloodline. He is reborn every time he is destroyed. After obtaining the Infinity Blade, you can go underground to fight some Deathless that were imprisoned there by Radriar(God King). Infinity Blade: Awakening He is known to have been reborn after Siris had defeated him in battle. As Siris learns of the God King's rebirth, he sets out with Isa to find another Deathless that can help Siris find the Worker of Secrets. Raidriar has grown new organic armor. He tells Siris of their intertwined past. Siris is actually Ausar, a deathless whose son was the Blood Slave. Every bloodline was Ausar reborn and his memory erased by his servant. Infinity Blade II At the start of Infinity Blade II, it is revealed that the God King is alive again. He tricks Siris and takes back the Infinity Blade, calling him "Ausar." It is later revealed by the Worker of Secrets the God King's true name is Raidriar, and Ausar can only free the Worker by trapping Raidriar in his place. Tactics Infinity Blade Before battling the God King, the player is advised to equip the Infinity Blade, as the God-King becomes immune to almost all elemental attacks after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's elemental attack changes often; equip shields that add resistances to those elements, obviously. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with healing properties. It's highly advised that the player stick to simply dodging the God-King's standard attacks, as parrying can result in a chain of swift counterattacks from the God-King. After the God-King gives you a choice to join him or die, he'll start using special attacks more often. Some of these can be parried if you know the attack well enough, but some need to be blocked. Put simply, sticking to dodging as much as possible, and healing whenever possible and needed, will keep you alive through the fight. After taking a bit of damage in combat, a cutscene will interrupt the fight. The God-King will take away the player's weapon, and pause, giving the player a choice; join him or die. The player can then tap on either their weapon or the God King. Tapping your weapon will cause combat to continue, and tapping the God King will yield a Secret Achievement. After selecting the God King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the God King, the tyrant shall raise his his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the God King shall remain at his current level. The God-King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and occasionally an item. It should be noted that the God King will '''very rarely '''drop the Infinity Blade. It is known that the God King has a higher chance of dropping his ring. Infinity Blade II After killing Saydhi, Raidriar sees what appears to be a keyhole for the Infinity Blade, like those found inside the God King's dungeon. But upon placing the weapon inside Raidriar appears, revealing it to be a trap. Having regained the fully activated Infinity Blade, Raidriar moves to kill Siris permanently, but Isa shoots Siris with her crossbow to ensure his rebirth. When Siris reaches the Worker of Secrets, the Worker says he cannot be freed unless a Deathless takes his place, and tells Siris to bring Raidriar. After bringing Raidriar to the Vault, the Worker traps both Siris and Raidriar in the Vault, revealing Siris was the one who imprisoned the Worker in the first place, and leaves with the Infinity Blade in hand. Quotes Prologue *God-King: Welcome. It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared face me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? *Ancestor: I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! *God-King: Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaining I’ve yet heard. You will do nicely. Begin. Tutorial Ends *God-King: Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. (summons the Infinity Blade) The Infinity Blade. The god killer. It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin... *God-King: The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong bloodline indeed - your progeny will serve me well. (Talks to Dark Knight) Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion. Normal Gameplay *God-King: Most impressive, you defeated my champions. Now you must face the true test. (jumps from his seat) Prepare to meet your doom! *God-King: Grraah! Of all those who dared to face me, you are the first to prove worthy. So, I offer you a choice, noble warrior - join me, and learn the true meaning of power. You need not perish this day. Tap On Your Sword *God-King: Impudent child! How dare you refuse the will of the Deathless! You will now feel the full power of my wrath! Tap On God King *God-King: Excellent - you have chosen wisely. I was once a mere mortal, as you are now - but as you will come to learn, there are more powerful beings in this world than I. Deathless ones who have grown too powerful, too corrupt - together we will vanquish them all. Defeat God King *God-King: Gwaugh... Impossible! I am... Immortal...! You... (cough)... you don't know what you've done. This world contains.. far greater danger... than you could imagine. (cough)... They'll be coming for YOU now... Defeated By God King *God-King: No mere mortal can defeat one of the Deathless. (Advances towards Siris) Had you been a more worthy adversary, you might have made a valuable ally - but no matter. (stabs Siris) Instead, you will serve another purpose. Perhaps your descendants will fare better. Gallery Infinity-blade-enemies-guide-20101220011932774.jpg|A front and back shot of the God King Infinity-blade 2.jpeg|The God King greets the first ancestor IMG 0227.png|The God King offers you a choice Trivia *To make yourself identical to the God King: equip the Helios Amor, the Helios Helm, Infinity Blade and the Sunstorm Shield. *After joining the God King, after the credits, instead of a new bloodline beginning, you fight him again. Category:Enemies